


The Invitation

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sanada hates swimming, especially with a crowd.





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2018-01-06 10:19am to 10:33am  
> Inspiration: My wife wanted something extraordinary for her birthday. This is what the plot bunny came up with.

"I'm not participating."

Yanagi sighed. "You do know that he wants you to."

"I'm not participating." Sanada growled once again, his patience waning.

"He'll be upset."

"He'll deal with it."

"Why does he have to? He asks you - in person I might add - every year and you brush him of. Why? It's not like we haven't seen your body during Rikkaidai outings, so where is the real problem situated? Because I am not falling for just 'no' this time."

The next growl ended in a sigh. "I'm not fond of presenting a pin-cushion, especially not to him."

"Don't you mean scar-cushion?"

"Renji!"

"Alright. Alright. But, really, you need to be more calm about this. First of, he knows every single scar personally." Another growl. "I did not say intimately, so back off. Second, there is a magnificent tattoo that covers - according to the artist - the most beautiful canvas he ever had the fortune to work with. So there really is nothing you have to hide. Besides, oyabun has - I suspect due to your well-being - announced that this year only the former members of the tennis club are allowed to join. Even the food will be there before us and Niou and Yagyuu have graciously decided to 'play' waiters for the evening. Now, please be a nice second and join the damn birthday party!" 

Sanada wanted to growl again but there really was no arguing all those points. Especially not if oyabun had gone to so much trouble just for him.

The world really wasn't fair.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939497) by [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano)




End file.
